Fairy Tail: Saved By Light
by tomiscomin4u
Summary: In the year X800, Fairy Tail and the other guilds were at a standstill against an unknown threat. Not Human, not Dragon, and not Demon. It was a threat from another world. After a long battle that took 10 days, the new threat pushed Fairy Tail and the other guilds back completely. But what'll happen when an enemy of this threat appears?
1. The Man That Recovers All Magic Power

In the middle of Mt. Harculse, a very tough battle between every guild in Ishgar and an unknown threat were facing off. On the 10th day of the battle, the unknown threat pushed them back into a corner and then one of them said, "Natsu, go."

Natsu Dragneel heard that and then said, "Thanks Meredy. I owe you a lot."

Natsu ran forward a little bit and then said, "Fire Dragon King's Demolition Fist."

He punched them and then 60 of them disappeared and more appeared where they were gone and then Natsu said, "You gotta be kidding me. They just keep coming no matter how many times you defeat them."

Everyone was at a standstill and then one of the enemies said, "Roar of the Dark Demon King."

A dark breath flew toward them and then Natsu grinned and moved back and then said, "Roar of the Fire Dragon King."

The Fire Dragon King's breath flew right through the Dark Demon King's breath and flew toward them and then they started screaming and then from above, a group of people were watching the fight and said, "No wonder why they are attacking such a planet. They truly are amazing. And they are running on fumes. Yo Leo, what do you think?"

Leo Talley stared at Natsu and then they said, "Yo Leo, you listening to us brother."

Leo heard that and then said, "Oh, sorry about that. I was just looking at that man down there. All of their power has been put into that one being and is attacking them with all he's got. But they don't know how to stop the Darkness from coming back."

The Magic Council said, "Correct. That is why I summoned you leaders here."

Leo heard that and said, "To watch them fight the Darkness."

The Magic Council said, "No. To send one of you to help out Earthland. And help the Humans out."

Leo said, "Oh, that makes sense."

One of the Faction Leaders said, "You are always like this. Who the hell raised your sorry ass?"

Leo heard that and then put his head down and then the Magic Councilmen answered, "No one raised him. The Darkness forces slaughtered his entire village. Leo is the only survivor. At the age 5 this happened. Leo went on a rampage killing everything that he saw. Meaning both Darkness and Light. After 10 years, the Light 10 appeared before him and stopped his rampage from continuing. And he was isolated in a prison for 300 years. As soon as he was released, he trained himself to death so he wouldn't lose anyone ever again. Now he's the oldest and strongest Light here in history at 973 years old."

Leo continued to look down and then stared at Natsu and then said, "I like the he fights."

The Magic Council said, "His name is Natsu Dragneel. He's a Fire Dragon Slayer."

Leo heard that and then said, "I see. Fire Dragon Slayer Magic, huh? Sounds fascinating."

A Magic Councilor asked, "Who is willing to fight to save the Humans from the Darkness?"

Leo was the only one to raise his hand and then everyone saw that and then said, "You gotta be kidding me. Leo is volunteering to help out finally. You really are an idiot, Leo."

Leo said, "He's at his limit. Hurry up and choose idiots."

The Magic Council said, "You really are going, aren't you?"

Leo answered, "Yes, if no one else objects, of course."

They looked at everyone else and said, "Hell, we never got to see Leo fight. So why not? And when he did fight us, he would just stand there and take our hits. We accept."

The Magic Councilors said, "Leo Talley, leader of the Talley Faction. I hereby give you the mission to save Earthland."

Leo smiled and then said, "Good enough."

He walked into the teleporter and then everyone saw that and then saluted to them and Leo said, "Peace out bitches."

They heard that and yelled, "You little..."

They sent him to Earthland and then a bright golden light appeared from above them and then they saw that and then the Darkness yelled, "Magic Council. Well, I doubt that they sent anyone good. The factions are weak as hell after all. Especially the Talley Faction. But no one has seen him truly fight."

Everyone that they were fighting heard that and then the light appeared in front of Natsu and then it disappeared and then a figure with gold hair appeared. Everyone saw that and then Leo turned around and then said, "I see. Magic Deficiency may kill you all. But I won't let you Humans die. Even though one of you is a Demon. Others are Exceed. And 7 Dragon Slayers. Magic Transfer."

Everyone felt that their magic was coming back to them and then Leo smiled and then turned around and said, "Yo, I'm pretty sure that you underestimated me and my new friends here."

Natsu heard that and then Meredy looked at Leo and then Leo said, "The name is Leo Talley. I'm the oldest Light to date. And in history. I broke the record 194 years ago. Tell me something, Darkness. Why did you choose this planet to destroy next?"

The leader of that group of Darkness said, "I'm Charles Manuel, the leader of this group. Dragon Slayers are stronger than us Darkness. So if they ever find out how to travel through the stars, we might lose our land to them."

Leo said, "Well, I couldn't complain. But what's the real reason why you are here?"

Charles heard that and then answered, "The leader of the darkness sent us to kill everyone of Earthland. Mostly destroy the entire planet."

Leo said, "I see. Well, I'm sorry. You failed."

Natsu asked, "How do you defeat these things?"

Leo answered, "To defeat them, you must cut their heads off, tear them off, or crush their skulls. That's the only way to defeat them. You are most likely killing people, but they don't actually die. We are sending them back to Lirk, the planet where we are from."

Everyone heard that and then Natsu asked, "Are all people from Lirk like you?"

Leo answered, "Hell no. We're all different. Especially me. I'll tell you more after we get rid of the threat, how about that?"

Everyone said, "Agreed."


	2. Leo and Ishgar vs Darkness

Leo asked, "Are you all ready? I replenished all of your magic so you could continue to fight as long as you wish."

Natsu looked at him and then Leo said, "Well, I'm ready. That's for damn sure. Watching the other members of my people fight sucks. You fascinated me, Natsu. Your will to fight for your friends. This is a world where I can relate to. But no one over there cares about me."

Everyone heard that and then Meredy asked, "Why are you telling us now?"

Leo took off and answered, "Fight to your heart's content, will ya? I talk too much."

The people from above yelled, "Why does he remember Natsu's name and not ours? You little runt. I'm going to kick your ass once you come back here."

The Magic Councilmen heard that and then said to themselves, "No one really likes him. He really does have a point. Maybe keeping him on Earthland is the best idea. But he'd probably go on a rampage if we decide to keep him there. And that wouldn't be good for the mages of Earthland."

Leo appeared in front of one of them and then swung his arm up saying, "Lightning Launch."

Lightning launched out of the ground hitting the Darkness soldier and then he flew up and disappeared and then Leo appeared in front of one of them saying, "Holy Headbutt."

Leo headbutted him and his body snapped in half and Charles saw that and said, "Impossible. No Light is capable of causing such an injury."

Natsu said, "Well, we can't afford to sit back and do nothing. He gave us our Magic Power back to us."

The guildmaster of Fairy Tail said, "Charge toward the enemy."

Everyone started charging forward and then Charles said, "Shit. They are coming everyone. Get prepared for battle."

Leo smiled and then said, "You people are dumb just like me. I like that."

Natsu said, "Well, we can't let you have all of the glory or it'll look like you did all of the work instead of us magicians of Ishgar."

Meredy said, "Exactly."

Leo smiled and then dropped back a little and then the guildmaster of Fairy Tail said, "Lightning Dragon's Breakdown Fist."

He punched the air and a lightning fist appeared after the swing and it flew right into its head and then Leo smiled and then Natsu said, "Nice, Laxus."

The guildmaster of Fairy Tail, Laxus Dreyar said, "Thanks. Keep it up. Crush the enemy with all of our might. Show them what we Humans are made of."

Leo smiled after he said that and then said, "Oh, you people really are encouraging. I wish that my people were encouraging like you guys."

Leo looked around as everyone fought the enemies in front of them. One said, "Ice-Make: Ice Cannon."

An cannon made of ice appeared in his hands and then he shot at the enemies with it. Another said, "Water Nebula."

Causing water flew fly toward her opponents in a swirling motion. Another said, "Roar of the Sky Dragon."

Air flew out of her mouth and flew right into her opponents. A man said, "Roar of the Iron Dragon."

Natsu said, "Fire Dragon King's Demolition Fist."

His fist turned into a Dragon's fist and then he punched his opponents causing them to fly back. Laxus smiled and said, "Keep going."

A girl said, "Open the Gate of the Maiden, Virgo."

Virgo appeared and asked, "Is it time for punishment, Master?"

She said, "Attack them."

Virgo said, "With pleasure."

She started attacking the enemy with her whip and then another one of the girls said, "Here we go."

She appeared in her Heaven's Wheel Armor and then said, "Trinity Sword."

She attacked them in a delta formation and then they started screaming. A man said, "Beast Soul: Lizardman."

He charged toward them and started swinging at them. A girl said, "Satan Soul: Sitri."

She turned into Sitri and then started attacking her opponents with Fire Magic. Another girl said, "Animal Soul: Cat."

She grew cat ears and paws along with a tail and attacked them like that. The girl next to the cat girl said, "Thunderbolt's Fate."

She tossed the card at the enemy and then he started to scream after getting hit by a lightning bolts. The oldest person there said, "Crush."

He punched the ground and then the ground started to get destroyed and then everyone yelled, "What the hell are you doing, Gildarts? Are you trying to kill us all? You know that we're here as well."

Gildarts Clive said, "Uh, I didn't forget. The enemy was right there and very annoying, so they are up in the air and easy for you all to attack."

Leo smiled and said, "Ultimate Lightning Storm."

Dark clouds started to appear from above and then Leo said, "Holy Barrier."

A barrier appeared around everyone except for the enemy and then everyone saw that and then lightning strikes started hitting them and they were screaming excessively and then said, "Continue attacking. It won't affect the barrier."

The Sky Dragon Slayer heard that and Leo said, "Wendy Marvell, Sky Dragon Slayer. Natsu Dragneel, Fire Dragon Slayer. Gajeel Redfox, Iron Dragon Slayer. Laxus Dreyar, Lightning Dragon Slayer. Erik, Poison Dragon Slayer. Sting Eucliffe, White Dragon Slayer. And Rogue Cheney, Shadow Dragon Slayer. Very entertaining how you all cooperate with each other. Even with these guys that aren't Dragon Slayers. We even have God Slayers and Devil Slayers."

Everyone looked at him and then all of the enemies were defeated except for one and then everyone backed away and Leo said, "Charles, you knew that you couldn't defeat us, right?"

Charles said, "You are a disgrace to your species. Allowing them to do your battle for you."

Leo heard that and said, "My job is to keep them alive and allow them to have as much fun as possible. But how will I end this? You tell me how you want it."

Charles answered, "You going straight to hell."

Wendy heard that and then Leo said, "Sounds nice. I know just the place for you then."

He heard that and then Leo said, "Roar of the Neptune Dragon."

Leo blew out a fierce amount of hot water that was created by particles that destroy a person's soul from within. Leo aimed it at Charles and then it flew right into him and he started screaming and then Leo stopped it and then said, "Farewell."

He continued screaming and then Natsu asked, "What's wrong with him?"

Leo answered, "His soul is starting to disintegrate. He'll go back to Lirk soon."

Sting asked, "How do you know our names again?"

Leo answered, "God's Eye. It's a spell that only the strongest magicians of my people get. But some don't get it if they are crazy. I got it because I stole the Magic Blueprint from the Magic Council many years ago."

Charles yelled, "What have you done to me, Leo? Brother? Why?"

Leo heard that and said, "I don't have any family."

Gajeel heard that and then Charles disappeared and appeared back in Lirk and the Magic Council smiled and then said, "He's smart. He completed his mission."

Leo collapsed and then everyone saw that and then Leo said, "Oh, that was fun. How I missed kicking ass?"


	3. Leo Is Trapped On Earthland

Meredy looked at Leo and asked, "What's your story?"

Leo heard that and answered, "Alright. I'm Leo Talley, leader of the Talley Faction. I'm 973 years old. I'm the strongest known Light. And the oldest. But the most important thing is that I'm the best looking out of all of them."

The Magic Council members heard that and then the other leaders growled and then they started entering the teleporter and teleported to Earthland where they were standing and the Magic Council sighed and said, "Good luck."

Lights started to appear and then Leo said, "What's up everyone?"

They started to walk around him and then Leo said, "It's good to see you all."

They continued to walk around him without saying anything and then swords appeared and Leo kept a smile on his face and Meredy saw that and then Jellal asked, "What the hell are you thinking? He's one of you."

They charged the swords through his body and then blood started to flow down their blades and then Leo stared at them. They backed away and then said, "Leo Talley, you are no longer a Light. You are now Darkness."

Leo said, "I see. That's how things have to be, huh? If that's what the Magic Council says, then I'm ok with it. But I don't have to listen to you assholes."

A massive explosion occurred where Leo was standing and then they laughed and said, "You forgot that we had Explosive Magic, didn't you Leo? You think that you are the strongest among the leaders, but you are wrong. You don't have enough resolve to kill again."

Leo sucked the smoke up and then the wounds that they inflicted on him disappeared and Leo said, "You really made the biggest mistake of your lives."

His rival asked, "What mistake would that be?"

Leo answered, "Betraying your own kind."

The Magic Council members heard that and then Leo put his arms out and said, "Holy Sword: Excalibur. Holy Sword: Durandal." The Excalibur appeared in his left hand and Durandal appeared in his right hand and then they all took their swords out again and then charged toward him, but Leo started spinning in circles and kept his hands by his crotch. They laughed and then said, "You can't do anything like that. You are weak. You are slow. You are never going to be able to return as a Light."

Leo said, "Neverending Swirling Tornado." He put his arms out and disappeared and everyone saw that and he started drawing the air near him and then they started getting sucked into it and then said, "You are going to kill the Earthlanders. You'll fail your mission, Leo."

Leo looked up and saw everyone inside of the tornado and he walked out saying, "So, at the age 5, my village was attacked by the Darkness and they killed everyone that I cared about. Directly after that, I went on a rampage for 10 years straight without food or water. 5 months after I turned 15, the Light 10 appeared and stopped me. I went to prison for 300 years and I was released. I trained myself to get stronger so I wouldn't lose anyone again. And now look at me. Strong enough to defeat them."

They started to disappear and then the tornado disappeared and they were gone and then they said, "You killed them."

Leo said, "Not at all. They are still alive. They were brought back to Lirk. The only way to kill them is to destroy their cores on Lirk. Each Light and Darkness has a core. I've seen my fair share of deaths in my lifetime."

Laxus asked, "Why'd they attack you?"

Leo answered, "Probably because of the remark that I was the strongest Light in history and that I was better looking than them all. That's probably why they all got so pissed off."

Jellal Fernandez said, "But that also means that you are immortal."

Leo answered, "Yes. Lights and Darknesses are immortal. You could most likely send us to Hell, but we'll just come back kicking even more ass than before. I know that quite well."

Yukino Agria asked, "What'll happen if your core is destroyed while you are away on a mission?"

Leo answered, "I die. That's all there is to it."

Natsu asked, "What are you planning on doing now?"

Leo answered, "Go home to my village. Rebuild it like it used to be. And hopefully relive my life over again."

Erza said, "You already know that ain't gonna happen."

Leo said, "Yeah, I know. No matter how many times I try to save my village, it won't work."

Wendy asked, "How many times have you tried?"

Leo answered, "5,068 times. Failed each time. Changing the past really is difficult. But it's not a good thing, either. So, I decided to stop and try to rebuild it. But I haven't got to it yet."

Gildarts asked, "What would you do if you got stuck here on Earthland?"

Leo answered, "That would suck. I want to accomplish my goal before I die. Everyone has a goal in life. Natsu Dragneel is the Dragon King and is known as the strongest Magician in history."

Natsu said, "Well, in Earthlands terms."

Leo sighed and said, "If that's what you wanna say."

Gildarts said, "Defeating Acnologia is an tremendous feat, ya know."

Natsu said, "Yeah, I know. Something that you couldn't do."

Gildarts said, "Don't go bragging now."

Leo said, "I'm ready to go back now. So, farewell Mages of Earthland."

Leo took out his slip and then said, "Return."

He waited and then looked at it and said, "Return."

The Magic Council members laughed and then said, "Let's see what he'll do from here on out."

Leo said, "You locked my core away. You bastards."

Gildarts asked, "What's wrong?"

Leo answered, "Once you put the core inside of a cell, all of the power of the core will diminish and I will start to fade away. Just like most others that had their cores locked up."

Everyone heard that and then asked, "How can we save you?"

Leo smiled and answered, "You can't."

Leo looked up and then said, "You idiots will take me back sooner or later. I will not die here on Earthland."


	4. Leo Dies

Leo continued to look up and then Gildarts saw that and said, "You good."

Leo pointed his fingers at the sky and then made a finger gun and brought his thumb down and said, "Bang."

Natsu heard that and then asked, "What are you going to do now after that?"

Leo answered, "I'm stuck with you guys. So I'll join Fairy Tail. They fascinate me."

Erza laughed and then Sting said, "Well, that's great. They just got even stronger."

Leo smiled and then said, "Oh calm down, Sting. We're going to have a lot of fun. I'll protect Earthland till they let me back. Or till I die."

Meredy said, "Well, welcome to Earthland."

Leo said, "Yep. Thanks."

Mirajane said, "You don't seem pleased."

Leo asked, "Why the hell would I be pleased? I want to go home. But I can't because they won't let me come back."

Natsu said, "They, meaning who?"

Leo answered, "The Magic Council. My planet has a Magic Council. It's different than your Magic Council."

Mirajane said, "Really?"

Leo answered, "Yep, Lirk's Magic Council decide who goes out on missions. We don't have guilds like Earthland. Where the Mages decide what missions to go on."

Gildarts said, "They are called Jobs here."

Leo said, "I honestly don't give a damn what they are called."

Gildarts said, "You need to calm your ass down."

Leo said, "Oh, you have a point. Oh well, I'm just going to take a walk. See you guys whenever I get the hell outta here."

Leo took off and then Jellal said, "He really wants to die."

Erik said, "I noticed."

Mirajane asked, "How in the world do we help him?"

Lisanna said, "He's a good man."

Cana said, "He saved our lives."

Levy McGarden said, "He's willing to help protect Earthland from those evil beings."

Natsu said, "Let's go after him."

Lucy said, "I think that we should let him be for awhile."

Laxus said, "Agreed, Lucy. Let's leave him be. Let's head back to our guilds everyone. We won the battle with the help of the Light over there."

Everyone started chatting amongst themselves and then they all took off. While they were walking toward their guilds, in Lirk, there is a huge mansion which is actually a core of a Light. A specific Light known as Leo Talley. Darkness was around the mansion and Daniel said, "Ryan, you first."

Ryan Zoch said, "Yessir."

After 20 seconds, Ryan said, "Demon Right."

Ryan punched the wall of the mansion and then nothing happened and said, "I believe that it's heavily enforced."

Daniel heard that and said, "I see. It must be the Great Red's Barrier."

Ryan heard that and then Daniel said, "Boss."

He heard that and asked, "What is it?"

Daniel answered, "We believe that Leo Talley's core is protected by the Great Red's Barrier."

The boss heard that and said, "Great Red's Barrier. Meaning the most dominant Dragon in history."

Daniel answered, "Yes. Demon Right didn't have any effect at all."

The boss said, "Demon Right has no effect. Oh, that's right. You need Dragon Slayer Magic to destroy the barrier. I know a Light that wants Leo dead as much as us. I'll make the call and you wait for him to appear."

Daniel said, "Yessir. We're waiting here."

The boss heard that and then took his phone out and called the Light up and then he picked up and said, "Yes."

The boss of the Darkness said, "Hello Jake. Long time."

Jake Myers said, "I thought that we were to never speak again Josh."

The leader of the Darkness, Josh Sanders said, "I thought that you might want to have the chance to kill, Leo."

Jake heard that and said, "There is no killing him. We already tried."

Josh said, "We found his core."

Jake heard that and said, "His core? Tell me more."

Josh smiled and said, "It's got a barrier protecting the house. The Great Red's Barrier. Only a Dragon Slayer can get through."

Jake said, "I see. That's why you called me. Alright, I'm in. Where and when?"

Josh said, "I already sent the coordinates to your phone. And do it when I give the go. Go there now. But he's not at the edge of the cliff yet."

Jake walked over to the coordinates and said, "Text me when it's time. I'll destroy the core."

Josh said, "Understood. Thanks for the help."

Jake said, "Anything to get rid of that asshole once and for all."

Josh laughed and said, "Good."

They hung up and then Jake appeared in front of the mansion and said, "This is his core."

Daniel answered, "Yessir."

Jake said, "Cloak yourselves, someone's coming."

They did and then the former butler of Leo appeared and said, "Master Jake, it's been awhile."

Jake said, "James, I didn't think that you still worked for him. I thought that you quit years ago."

James Saw said, "I did quit. I just disabled his card. So he can never come back to Lirk."

Jake laughed and said, "You really are amazing, James."

James said, "You should be careful. Once you break the barrier, you might feel a sharp pain in your body as well as feel Leo's pain."

Jake asked, "What do you mean by that?"

James answered, "He put a link on it. So once the barrier is destroyed, Leo will feel it and whoever breaks the barrier will be connected to him. That's how he wanted it."

Jake said, "Shit."

Josh sent the messege and then Jake looked at his phone and then James moved out of the way and Jake said, "Roar of the Water Dragon Emperor."

A very deadly roar of water flew toward the mansion and then it hit the barrier and Leo felt that and then put his hand on his heart and said, "My core. It's under attack. A Dragon Slayer is attacking my barrier. How did they find my core?"

The Magic Council members looked at him and then a leader of a faction said, "Wait, I never saw Leo have that expression. Something's wrong."

The Magic Council said, "He's not teleporting back. Is something wrong with his card?"

The faction leaders said, "He was cursing you guys out. Did you guys do anything?"

They answered, "Nope. We were sitting here the entire time. Wait, where's Jake?"

Everyone heard that and then looked around and saw that he was gone and then grinned and asked, "Where's his core?"

Everyone heard that and then looked at each other and then the Magic Council said, "That's not good. No one knows where his core is."

Leo looked up and yelled, "Stop them from destroying my mansion. Stop them."

They heard that and then the barrier shattered and Leo and Jake started screaming extremely loud and then Natsu and Erik heard that and then turned their heads back and then Josh smiled and then said, "Destroy the mansion now." Everyone started attacking it causing massive explosions and then Leo looked forward and then a roar from belong appeared and Jake smiled and then said, "Roar of the Water Dragon Emperor." The devastating attack hit the mansion and then the entire mansion collapsed directly afterwards and then Leo felt that and his heart stopped completely and he fell forward into the pit. While he was falling into the pit a Dragon that stayed there ate his corpse completely. Leo died before he was eaten by the Dragon. The Dragon said, "That was a good meal."


	5. The Briefing of Trials of Resurrection

5 hours later, Leo appeared in a shiny place that looked like Mount Olympus, but was different in every way possible. A voice appeared saying, "Leo Talley, can you hear me?"

Leo laid there like he wasn't listening and then the voice said, "You can hear me, yet you don't want to listen."

Leo grinned and yelled, "5 hours in Heaven and now I bet that you are here to revive me."

The voice said, "Calm down, Light. And yes, I am here to revive you. Orders from the Old One."

Leo said, "One of the Old One's ordered you to do this."

The voice said, "Yes. The Old One's always give the deceased Light's a second chance to reclaim themselves, but first, they need to complete a series of trials."

Leo said, "There's always a catch. They suck."

The voice said, "That is correct. There is a catch. You must complete each of the trials to be revived. And there is no saying 'no' to this."

Leo heard that and said, "You gotta be kidding me. I just want to die in peace and be with my family."

The voice said, "Your little sister is still trying to take on the trials. If you fail, you have unlimited tries. So you have multiple times to try."

Leo asked, "Why is Sally trying so hard to come back alive?"

The voice answered, "Sally Talley wants to be with her brother. And if you die, she'll be doing this trial for nothing."

Leo said, "When she does pass it, how old will she be?"

The voice answered, "6 years younger than you. Same as always."

Leo asked, "Has mother and father took the trial?"

The voice answered, "Yes. And failed. They gave up after the 25th time. Sally was disappointed that they gave up. So that gave her more motivation to keep it up. She doesn't want to stay dead. She wants to train hard to be as strong as you one day."

Leo smiled and then said, "She's got a lot of work to do."

The voice said, "Yes she does. Right now, she only needs to figure out how to get passed the final trial. And then she is revived completely. And we'll send her to Earthland to be with you."

Leo said, "I see. The Old One's are amazing."

The voice said, "They are considered to be Gods to everyone. But you know that no one has ever seen one before. Not even I, the Gatekeeper to Heaven, has had an audience with any of them."

Leo said, "I know that. I haven't had an audience either. And how many people pass these trials anyway?"

The Gatekeeper to Heaven answered, "1 in every 1,000th Light. I need to register you a new name for your rebirth. What will that be?"

Leo answered, "Leo Talley. It's not changing."

The Gatekeeper to Heaven said, "You and Sally are stubborn as hell."

Leo laughed and said, "We're a Talley after all."

The Gatekeeper to Heaven said, "Yep. You Talley's are insane. You know, I was surprised. When I heard that there was a 973 year old Light that hasn't had sex with a single female Light to get her pregnant to keep his name going, I thought to myself 'What the hell is wrong with this man? He may be old and undying, but that doesn't mean anything. He'll need to procreate with someone.' But that never happened. Why?"

Leo smiled and answered, "I am scared to ask a girl out, Gatekeeper. I've been that way ever since I was young. Women are scary beings."

The Gatekeeper to Heaven heard that and then said, "I know someone that might be able to help you with that."

Leo laughed and then said, "Nah, I'm good. I need a girlfriend, that's all."

The Gatekeeper to Heaven heard that and looked at him and said, "Hell, you are just as the Old One's mentioned. A complete blockhead. You should let others help you."

Leo said, "I did a long time ago. But they got in my way and almost died. So I gave up on teamwork."

The Gatekeeper to Heaven said, "That's why your Faction is at the bottom of the pack, Leo. Why do you never participate in the Light Magic Games?"

Leo answered, "It's to test a Light's strength against others within the Light Factions, correct."

He answered, "Yes. What about it?"

Leo said, "I'm not interested in that. That's probably why my people don't like me. I told them that if they want to leave, they are free to leave at anytime. And most did. And I was ok with that. But I need to ask you something, Gatekeeper."

The Gatekeeper to Heaven asked, "What is it, Leo?"

Leo asked, "Why do you care about me so much? You've been talking about my past this entire time and not talking about the Trials of Resurrection which I know everything about."

The Gatekeeper to Heaven heard that and then asked, "What do you mean by that? Your sister didn't question me like that."

Leo heard that and then said, "That's probably because you didn't mask your voice when speaking to her. You are a female and you want me to stay here with you for as long as possible so I can't get revived."

The Gatekeeper to Heaven started to laugh and appeared before him and said, "You really are good, Leo. Just as the Old Ones mentioned. You saw right through me. I've fallen for you even more. But, you're right. We need to get moving with the introductions of each of the Trials of Resurrection."

Leo smiled and then said, "I hope that it changed since the last time I heard about it."

The Gatekeeper to Heaven said, "Trial One; You must revisit your past. Where you played dead while the Darkness killed your family and village."

Leo heard that and then the Gatekeeper to Heaven said, "You'll need to rewrite history. But it won't happen in real life though. It's just within the Trials of Resurrection. If you succeed in changing history in anyway possible, you pass Trial One."

Leo said, "Woah, it really did change."

The Gatekeeper to Heaven asked, "Who told you about it?"

Leo answered, "A Light named Will Venice."

The Gatekeeper to Heaven said, "Oh yeah, he died 305 years ago. The Trials of Resurrection change after every 100 years. Right now, you have 5 days before they change again."

Leo heard that and then said, "5 days? Shit."

The Gatekeeper to Heaven said, "Trial Two; You must defeat the strongest known Light in history, Dossenia Seneca. You must get praised by her to successfully pass Trial Two."

Leo said, "So the Magic Council lied to me saying that I was the strongest in history."

The Gatekeeper to Heaven answered, "Yes. For what I've seen, you are not on her level at all. I'm sorry. Sally got her to praise her. So, you can probably do it too."

Leo said, "Easy for you to say."

The Gatekeeper to Heaven said, "Trial Three; Kill a Dragon that has been tormenting Heaven for the past 5000 years. You kill the Dragon, not defeat it."

Leo heard that and then asked, "Do you come up with these trials, or do the Old Ones?"

She answered, "The Old Ones create them. I just make sure that you take them."

Leo said, "Makes sense."

She said, "You must use regular Magic to kill the Dragon. No Dragon Slayer Magic."

Leo said, "You gotta be kidding me."

She said, "Old Ones orders. Not mine."

Leo said, "Alright."

The Gatekeeper to Heaven said, "Trial Four; Defeat the Angel that kills everything by a single touch."

Leo said, "Shit. That's not fun at all."

The Gatekeeper to Heaven said, "If your sister could do it, you can do it as well."

Leo said, "Easy for you to say. I love taking damage. It motivates me to continue fighting."

The Gatekeeper to Heaven said, "Trial Five; Defeat the Demon that calls himself Leo Talley. Giving you a bad name."

Leo laughed and said, "Sounds like a lot of fun."

She heard that and then said, "Trial Six; Restore your core somehow. And have it protected by Dark Magic. But this time, it will change the timeline."

Leo heard that and then said, "I literally have to create my own core and then use Dark Magic to protect it. Shit. That'll be turning me into the Darkness. I'll use my Light Magic to protect it."

The Old Ones heard that from afar and then the Gatekeeper to Heaven said, "The Old Ones are allowing it to happen. If you can do that, then do it that way. And for the final trial, Trial Seven; You must kill a God. Using everything other than God Slayer, Devil Slayer, and Dragon Slayer Magic."

Leo smiled and then said, "Will do."

The Gatekeeper to Heaven said, "Well, get going. You have 5 days before it changes."

Leo started walking slowly and then said, "Uh, I want to die already."


	6. Leo Meets His Parents Again

Leo walked toward the portal and the Old Ones stared at him and said to themselves, "Leo Talley, the strongest Light in the current era. I wonder if he is capable of doing this. He's going to be meeting his parents after 900 something years. What'll happen?"

Leo walked through the portal and the Old Ones smiled and then the Gatekeeper to Heaven said, "Trial 1: Begin."

The village known as Tallice Village appeared. Leo looked around and said, "I'm going to slaughter my young self so he doesn't live in this stupid era."

The Gatekeeper to Heaven heard that and then was about to speak and then one of the Old Ones said, "Don't interfere. Let's see what happens next. He's not going to kill himself."

The Gatekeeper to Heaven asked, "What if he does? He'll end up killing himself and us trying to revive will be pointless."

The Old Ones said, "If he tries to kill himself, his parents will know. They will appear and beg him to protect him. And when that happens, well, we'll see what happens after that."

The Gatekeeper to Heaven said, "You are going to kill him."

The Old Ones said, "Trust our judgment, Gatekeeper. If you don't trust the Old Ones, we'll relieve you of your duty completely and turn you into Darkness. You know that we can do that."

She said, "I'm sorry. I just think that he'll kill himself."

The Old Ones said, "And we know that he won't. Let's see who's right."

Leo walked around his village and then appeared in front of a shack where he used to live. A tear appeared from his eye and then he was about to walk into the shack when he heard an explosion occur from afar and Leo said, "The attack has begun."

A younger Sally appeared outside and saw Leo standing there and asked, "Who are you?"

Leo answered, "I'm the man that is going to end your brother's life."

Sally heard that and put her arms out and said, "No, I won't let you harm him. Leo is going to rule this village. The village chief already chose him to be the heir."

Leo heard that and then asked, "What are you talking about?"

Sally asked, "Why are you going to kill him? You are a Light just like us."

Leo answered, "I need to change the past. I'm sorry."

Sally heard that and said, "You are from the future."

Leo said, "You could say that. Sword: Inferno."

A sword appeared made of fire and then Sally heard that and said, "Water Nebula."

Leo heard that and then looked at her and said to himself, "I forgot that she was a Water Mage."

He smiled and then the fire blew out and Leo turned his head toward the battlefield and said, "They are getting closer."

Sally said, "I will not let you kill my brother. Leo Talley must not die."

Leo heard that and then said, "Sally, will you move out of my way please."

Sally said, "No. And how do you know my name?"

Leo answered, "Long story. Just move."

Young Leo appeared and looked up saying, "Hm, you look like me."

Adult Leo heard that and said, "Hello Leo. Good for you. Being chosen to become the heir of the village."

Young Leo asked, "What are you talking about?"

Sally said, "We weren't supposed to tell him yet."

Adult Leo said, "I don't care. He should know before he dies."

Young Leo heard that and then said, "Sword: Inferno."

Sally heard that and then yelled, "What?"

The Old Ones started laughing and the Gatekeeper to Heaven asked, "What's so funny?"

The Old Ones answered, "Sally's reaction to both Leo's using the same spell. Oh shit. Let's see what happens next."

Young Leo asked, "What's wrong, Sally?"

Sally answered, "You both have the same Sword Magic."

Young Leo said, "Really? I doubt that."

Adult Leo sighed and said, "Sword: Inferno." His sword reappeared again and said, "Hello little version of me. I came to kill you."

Young Leo heard that and then they started swinging at each other. In a different location, sparks appeared in someone's eyes and they started charging back to the shack where both Leo's were fighting.

Sally said, "Sword: Neptune." Her sword made of water appeared and Young Leo smiled and then Sally stabbed Adult Leo in the back and he started screaming loudly and then roared like a Dragon. Young Leo heard that and screeched saying, "He's a monster."

The Adult Leo turned around toward Sally and swung his arm at her, but Young Leo stabbed him in the back. Adult Leo started to fall forward. Young Leo smiled saying, "Don't underestimate me."

Adult Leo asked himself, "Was I always this strong when I was a kid? This is impossible. I haven't gotten any stronger. Me being the strongest my ass. I'm nowhere near the strongest."

He collapsed and then Sally said, "We did it. We defeated the future you."

Adult Leo heard that and then Young Leo looked at him and said, "No, we just pissed him off."

Adult Leo looked at the ground and then Sally said, "He's not moving."

Adult Leo stood up and then swung his arm at him and Young Leo said to himself, "Steel Body."

As soon as Adult Leo hit his head, Young Leo smiled saying, "No effect."

Adult Leo brought his hand back and said, "Steel Body, huh?"

The Gatekeeper to Heaven asked, "What's going on? How is Leo getting overpowered by his younger self?"

The Old Ones answered, "Everyone people said about him to him were all lies. Leo is not the strongest Light in history. Not even close to being able to beat you."

The Gatekeeper to Heaven asked, "What are you saying?"

The Old Ones answered, "Leo is only alive because he isn't willing to fight anything or anyone. He only wants to help people instead of doing anything himself. So he never trained to get stronger. He just gave people the power to continue fighting onward. His battle with the Darkness on Earthland was the first time since his rampage that he's attacked something."

The Gatekeeper to Heaven heard that and Adult Leo yelled, "Why can't I beat you? I'm 973 years old. And I'm losing to a damn 5 year brat. Just die already."

Adult Leo's arm turned into a Dragon's and Young Leo saw that and screeched saying, "Scary."

Sally yelled, "Mom, Dad. Please hurry."

Adult Leo heard that and then his fist hit Young Leo and he flew back into the shack. He grunted and Young Leo said, "You hit like a girl."

Adult Leo grunted and then said, "Holy Sword: Excalibur."

Adult Leo was about to chop him in half, but two voices yelled, "Don't."

Adult Leo heard those voices and stopped the sword above Young Leo's head and Sally saw that and asked, "What? What's going on?"

Young Leo looked up at his older self and Adult Leo turned his head slowly toward them and saw their faces and said, "Mom and Dad."

Sally heard that and then Mr. Talley said, "Please don't kill him."

Mrs. Talley said, "If you want to kill someone, kill us instead."

Adult Leo heard that and Sally said, "We tried stopping him, but he won't give up mom."

Mrs. Talley said, "I'm begging you to stop."

Mr. Talley asked, "What are you planning to do after he dies, huh?"

Adult Leo answered, "Dying is what I plan on doing."

Mr. Talley heard that and said, "I see. I get it now. You want to change the future that badly. Leo is off limits."

Adult Leo smiled and said, "I know that. So I'll kill you instead."

He launched his sword toward them and they saw that and the Gatekeeper to Heaven saw that and said, "Damn. He's going to kill his parents."

Young Leo smiled and their parents ducked and the sword chopped the Darknesses head off and they turned around and saw that a Darkness was on the ground and said, "You were talking about him."

Adult Leo smiled and answered, "Yep. What do you say little me? Shall we protect just you, or really change the future and save the entire village?"

Young Leo answered, "Save the entire village."

Adult Leo said, "Let's do it then."

Mr. Talley smiled and then Mrs. Talley hugged him and said, "Thank you."

Adult Leo said, "Thank you for helping me realize my true goal. I guess that I let my dark self get the best of me."


	7. The Talley Family Saves the Village

Sally looked at Adult Leo and asked, "If you really are Leo from the future, then how old are you?"

Adult Leo smiled and answered, "973 years old. Nice right."

Young Leo said, "I can get that old."

Adult Leo said, "Well, yes. I'm the oldest known Light in the universe. I kinda died and now I'm reliving my past. Which is quite terrible."

Mr. Talley smiled and said, "I see. Reliving your past isn't a good thing. It just drives you mad. The Trials of Resurrection are not meant to be taken lightly. They are difficult and change often. Changing the future is the way to pass this first trial, I bet."

Mrs. Talley said, "Yep. And yet, we're just standing here not protecting the village. Let's move out."

They started charging toward the Darkness and Mrs. Talley looked at him and Young Leo asked, "Why are you so weak for a 973 year old man?"

Adult Leo answered, "Never went out on missions. Went to prison for 300 years for massacring millions of Lights and Darknesses for witnessing my family's demise. Went on a rampage for 10 years. After that, I kinda just gave up on life and built myself a mansion. It was my core. And the Darkness and a close friend of mine destroyed that core and now I'm here."

Sally said, "A close friend of yours killed you? Why?"

Adult Leo answered, "Unknown."

Mr. Talley smiled and said, "Well, hell. This is going to good practice for the rest of the trials, then."

Adult Leo said, "You could say that again. Let's go."

The Darkness appeared fighting the Village Chief and said, "It's the Talley Family. Why'd you bring your children, idiots? They are to be great people in the future."

Adult Leo smiled and said, "You know, I wish that I knew that when I was younger."

Young Leo heard that and Mr. Talley looked at him and said, "You truly are an idiot. You always knew that you were going to become the Village Chief. You are insane."

Adult Leo shook his head and said, "Water Nebula."

Water started flying toward them and Young Leo asked, "Were you holding back when you were fighting me or something?"

Mrs. Talley laughed and Adult Leo answered, "I'm afraid so."

A member of the Darkness was about to swing at the Village Chief, but Young Leo appeared and said, "Ice-Make: Arrows." Arrows made of ice flew into the Darkness and the Village Chief saw that and said, "Thanks."

Young Leo said, "No problem."

The Village Chief appeared beside them and asked, "What the hell were you thinking bringing your kids here, Mike, Michelle."

Mike Talley answered, "Listen, this might be for the best."

Michelle Talley said, "Agreed. Plus, meet our son from the future. He's a badass."

Adult Leo said, "Stop trying to flatter me."

The Village Chief heard that and said, "You are from the future."

Adult Leo answered, "Yep. Everyone dies in this village except for me."

The Village Chief smiled and said, "I see."

Sally said, "They are coming from above."

The Village Chief said, "So that's how they found our little village."

Young Leo said, "I can't reach them."

The Village Chief said, "None of us can."

Adult Leo said, "I can."

Adult Leo closed his eyes and said, "Devastating Rain." Rain started to appear and the parachutes got all went and heavy and they started falling and screaming. Adult Leo said, "Farewell Darkness."

The leader of the Darkness flew towards them and Mike said, "He actually showed up."

Young Leo tossed a pebble at him and the pebble flew right through his body and he stopped in front of him and said, "Impossible."

Young Leo pushed him back and he collapsed and everyone started screaming and running away saying, "Reyes is dead. Retreat. Retreat."

Mike said, "Jay Reyes, leader of the Darkness. Is he still alive? Or someone else take over?"

Adult Leo answered, "Someone else took over. Jay Reyes died of an unknown death apparently."

The Village Chief said, "Hell, you killed him, didn't you?"

Adult Leo answered, "Yeah, I destroyed his core for the annihilation of my village. Well, I did my duty. I changed the future. Now I completed the first trial. Little me, mom, dad, and little sis, thank you for everything. And Sally, see you soon."

Sally heard that and asked, "What do you mean by that?"

The Village Chief answered, "You probably are currently taking the Trials of Resurrection."

Sally heard that and Adult Leo said, "That is correct. You've been taking it for 968 years. And you are so close to getting out of there. Well, I kinda got exiled from the planet. So I can't go there anymore. My Light Card no longer works. So, if you want to meet me, I'll be on Earthland. A beautiful place. The Darkness is after that planet. And I plan on protecting it. See ya soon."

Adult Leo hugged them all and they started crying together and Adult Leo smiled and said, "It's ok to cry. It's just a part of life."

Mike said, "Thank you, Leo."

Michelle said, "You've done us a great service in changing the future."

Adult Leo heard that and asked, "What do you mean?"

Michelle answered, "This universe is from another dimension."

Mike said, "Correct. Meaning that we wish for you to come to our dimension once in awhile."

Adult Leo heard that and Sally said, "Yeah, please do that."

Young Leo said, "You may be older than me, but I'll still kick your ass."

Adult Leo laughed and said, "Watch your language, Leo. You aren't an adult yet."

Everyone laughed and Adult Leo said, "Damn, it really feels good to see you three again. You, I don't give a damn about you. But I do remember that you were pregnant at the time, right?"

Michelle answered, "Yep. I am pregnant."

Mike heard that and asked, "How the hell do you know that?"

Adult Leo answered, "Magic."

Mike sighed and said, "Get going, Leo. Complete the rest of the Trials. And don't forget to come visit us now."

Adult Leo said, "I won't forget."

He disappeared and appeared in front of the Gatekeeper of Heaven.


End file.
